Holding you close: A Jared and Kim Story
by OverThinker.DayDreamer
Summary: The boy stood up and raised his head, his eyes connecting with mine. The books from his hands fell and his pupils widened. Something inside my stomach turned. It was Jared.  Rated M, just in case
1. Oh, boy

Holding you close: A Jared and Kim story.

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. **

**A/N; This is my first time at writing a fanfic. Good, bad, worth continuing? I won't know if you don't review ;)**

I picked up the blue covered biology book shoved in the back corner of my locker and closed the door shut. I sighed as I rubbed my bruised backside. It hadn't been a good morning. My stupid alarm clock had been set fifteen minuets behind, the shower was freezing cold because dad forgot to pay the bill, I lost my footing coming out of the shower resulting in a bruised bottom, and to top it all off, I hadn't eaten because I was late for school.

Breath Kim, just breath. Everything's going to be alright. Because you know what today is Kim? It's the first day back at school after Christmas break. The day you can make a new impression, start fresh, no more invisible innocent Kim. I looked down to my shoes and rolled my eyes, yeah right. Like that was going to happen.

"Wow! Don't you just look captivating this morning," I spun around quickly to face a boy with slightly tousled, bed-ridden hair wearing a grin on his face.

"I could say the same too you, bed head." I chuckled admiring the new look my best friend was supporting.

Seth had been my best friend since we were in diapers. I was been playing alone in the sandpit when a young boy sat beside me. He got up, violently tugged at my hair and pushed me face down into the sand. He took off in a flash but not before taking my favourite toy red truck with him, leaving poor baby version Kim, face down in the sand, crying. A little while later I heard a pair of feet climbing in to the sand box, fearing the bully was back for round two, the tears came streaming down my face harder and stronger.

"Don't cry," a soft voice cooed,

"I got your truck back for you," a mini Seth said as he helped me up and shoved the plastic red truck right in my face. In a split second the tears stopped and I grabbed the tuck looking up at him and the ginormous smile on his face. Ever since than, we've been inseparable.

"So how about you and I go grab something to eat? I have a free first period," he suggested waving a set of jingling keys in front of my eyes grinning.

I squealed, "Seth! You got your license?" He'd been trying last summer to get his license and he had finally got it! Oh, this was going to be so cool.

"Yep," He returned popping the 'p', "So, how about it? You, me, a table, two chairs and some food?" He asked again, "I'll drive," he sing-sung his eyes gesturing towards the keys still hanging in mid air.

"As much of I would love to be the first of your friends to drive with you on this momentous occasion, my education awaits," I said waving my thick biology text book in front of his face.

My stomach loudly growled catching the attention of a pair of students walking past. Oh gosh, that was embarrassing.

"On the other hand, grab me something?" I asked looking back to him.

He laughed, "Sure Kim."

I was the first student to get to biology and took a seat at the third row of benches. The bell rang, and the class hurried through the door, taking up the surrounding seats and filling the room until there were only a few seats spare.

Timothy, a guy I guess you could say I became acquainted with last year, sat down next to me. He had tutored me in physics and was probably the only reason I had passed the class.

"Hey Kimberly," Timothy said using my full name like always.

"Hi Tim," I politely returned with a kind smile. I felt sorry for him as he didn't have many friends, which is probably the reason why I put up with him. That, and he was a brainy kid. He would probably help me pass this class, same as physics (or some sentence to that affect).

"Did you enjoy your holidays, Kimberly?" He questioned, unpacking his books from his backpack and placing them on the bench in front of us.

"Yeah, I did," I nodded, fiddling with my hands. I wasn't really good with small talk. I relied hugely on the other person to keep talking or asking questions because I usually couldn't come up with anything.

"That's good Kimberly," Oh geez, this kid was going to drive me crazy this year if he kept using my full name like that. It's not that I have a problem with my full name, I don't, it's just the way he says it makes it seem so formal and proper.

"So did yo-" he began, but was interrupted by a man, presumably the teacher, walking in whilst unbuttoning his green and brown checked blazer ad clearing his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the entire class. The man stood in front of us, perched behind his desk.

"Good morning class, and welcome to Biology," the man begun, his eyes scanning across the faces of the class. "I'm Mr. Feldhoff." Mr. Feldhoff looked to be in his late 50's, his face was aged, his grey hair was neatly combed back, and he wore glasses that hung around his neck on a thin gold chain.

"I will be your Biology teacher for the remainder of this year," his strong English accent boomed. "I trust you all had a relaxing Christmas break and are keen and ready to start the new trimester," He continued, arousing a few groans and sighs from various places in the room. "Today well be starting off with the digestive system," He grunted handing a pile of objective sheets to the boy sitting closest to him. "Take one and pass them on," He ordered gesturing to the sheets. "Who can tell me the roles that physical and chemical digestion undertake?" Tim's hand shoot up straight in the air, and I internally groaned.

This was going to be a long year.

"Physical and chemical digestion first occurs in the mouth..." Tim said matter-of-factly, his voice fading to the back of my mind.

I exhaled propping my elbow up on my table and resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I scanned the faces of the class to see who else would be sharing the delightful insights of Mr. Feldhoff this class.

Seated at the front row sat Jessica, Brittany and Monique, the three girls I guess you could class as the "It Girls". They were the ones who were always gossiping constantly and wearing the latest brands, even though this was La Push.

Before my eyes made it to the back of the classroom, I noticed Alex, Michael, Steve, Sarah and her twin Anna, Rose and Gabbie along with a few more faces that I recognized, but never really had any contact with.

In the back corner of the room sat Quil and Jacob, some of Seth's family friends. They were nice enough guys, from what little conversation I'd heard about them. I still hadn't gotten use to seeing them without Embry, their other friend. Embry hadn't been hanging out with them for a while now. In the middle of the holiday break, he got really sick, and when he got better, he starting hanging out with a new group of friends and distanced himself away from Quil and Jacob. The boys got really worried about him, and began thinking that he was getting involved in drugs or something. But from what I can remember of Embry, he didn't seem like the type of guy to get involved in that sort of thing. He was such a nice funny guy, it just seemed to go against his personality. It was all everyone was talking about at the moment.

The last few weeks of school at the end of the term had been really strange. Two of the boys in our year got really sick and never returned to school. Seth said he overheard a few people talking, saying they saw them in the woods, wearing nothing but shorts, with an older guy. From what I can tell, no one really knows if there coming back. I hope they are... well at least I hope one of them is. Jared. Jared and Paul. That's the name of the guys who just disappeared. I guess you could say, I have a slight attraction for Jared. Okay, maybe it's more of a crush, but I'm fairly sure he's never noticed me before. Or never will. Apart from the occasionally, "Hey, could I borrow a pencil?" and, "Hey, what was last nights homework again?" I doubt he even knew my name.

I wonder if they'll come back this year?

A loud knock came from the door pulling me from my thoughts. A tall, tanned, muscular boy with short black hair stood in the door way.

My mouth dropped opened.

Well I guess that just answered my question, because none other than Jared Thail was standing in the door way shifting uncomfortable. One hand clutching his books and the other rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh boy.


	2. OOMPH

**A/N; Well, here is chapter 2, hope you like it :) Also a big thank you to my first reviewers, ArielMermaid, pnkprincess01 and alynawt! **

I sat there chewing the tip of my pen, I couldn't help but stare. Jared had changed a lot since anyone had last seen him. His long hair had been cut short, he had grown at least three feet and his entire body was now bursting with muscles.

Mr Feldhoff turned to the door and acknowledged Jared, "Ah Mr. Thail, I suppose," Jared nodded his head, running a hand through his hair, making my insides turn to mush. "Yes please come in and take a seat, I have already been spoken to regarding your whereabouts."

That comment brought me out of my daze. What whereabouts? Whatever happened to him over the break? That was the question on everyone's mind and I wanted to shout it out loud, but I held my tongue.

I groaned. Great Kim, Jared, the guy of your dreams who was already way out of your league before, is really going to notice innocent, average-looking, you, when he now looks like that. And by the looks of all his new admires, I wouldn't say he was about to learn your name anytime soon.

Everyone watched as he moved from the doorway, into the room and made his way to a single seat in the back. You would have thought that because of his size, he would have been awkward and clumsy, but he was quite the opposite. He moved with such agility and grace that he could have been considered elegant.

The lesson continued, but I couldn't concentrate. Something inside my stomach kept pulling me to the back of the room. It was like someone was poking me constantly, tempting me to look back. When I did, a warmth filled the inside of my stomach. Jared was slouched back in his chair, sleeping. His eyes lightly closed and his head resting on one side. His muscular arms were crossed over in front of his chest, rising up and down in synchronization with his breathing, and every now and then the corner of his lip would twitch. Heaven was right there, sleeping in the back of my biology class.

Xxx

"Hey," A cheery voice appeared behind me as I walked down the hallway. Seth dug into his pockets reveling a brown paper bag. "Look what I got you," He said handing it to me. I opened the bag and peered inside to see a bruschetta. Ah, just what I needed, food. My stomach growled fiercely and I bit my lip.

Seth chuckled next to me,"Good timing then, I guess?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. I chuckled in reply. I was always jealous of how he could do that, he made it look so cool. He did try to teach me a couple of years back, but whenever I attempted it I just ended up looking like a constipated ostrich with an eyebrow problem.

"How was biology?" He inquired, shoving his hand in his pockets while walking with me towards the cafeteria.

We headed towards a spare table in the middle. "You'll never be able to guess what happened," I blurted, my head snapping up to meet his eyes. He was going to freak once he found out.

"An alien from out of space came down and brain washed all the students, but somehow you managed to get out alive, using your awesome ninja skills?" He guessed, bouncing on his toes and trying really hard not to laugh.

I grinned taking a mouthful from my bruschetta and swallowed. "Close, but no,"

How was I going to put this?

"You know, how at the end of last year, everyone was acting really weird because Jared and Paul disappeared and never came back to school?" I questioned.

"Yeah..." Seth dragged out, trying to work out where I was going with this.

"Well, I was in biology, there was a knock from the door, and none other than Jared Thail, was standing in the doorway," I reported. A proud smile found its way on to my lips; I had gotten all that out without blushing or stumbling over any words, that might had given away about my little crush on Jared.

"Seriously?" Seth muttered quietly.

Well that wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for. I don't know what I was hoping for, but it wasn't that.

"And you want to know the most interesting part?" I urged.

He shrugged.

"He has completely and totally changed! He's all tall with short hair and bulging muscles. He's practically the Hulk, well, a non-green and more attractive looking version of the Hulk," I emphasized pausing, "Still, you get the point."

Seth sat down at the table with his face down, not responding.

I pulled out the chair and joined him at the table.

"Seth?" I hesitated.

He looked up.

I studied his face, he looked so concerned, "Did I say something to offend you?"

"No," he softly answered.

He gripped the paper bag containing my bruschetta and started tearing off pieces on the corner. "I-... Just, well, Mum bumped into Jared's mum at the shops ages ago. Jared's mum was really worried about him. She said he was really sick," He paused, tearing off another piece from the paper bag, "She said, that it was really serious, that he had a high temperature and was having serious mood swings."

"I think it might be going around. It's the same thing Paul gave to Embry in the holidays," He carried on, placing the paper bag back in front of me.

It was defiantly something to consider. Poor Seth, I knew Embry was a touchy subject with the council and that sort of group. "I'm sorry Seth, I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't know,"

"No, I'm glad you said something," He admitted, giving me a crooked smile. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm just worried. Jared was the first one to start hanging out with Sam after he got sick, then Paul," He waited, as if thinking to himself, "and now after Embry's got better, he's hanging out with them as well. It just makes no sense."

"Maybe they bonded over their sickening experience?" I suggested trying to help the situation. I tucked some hair behind my ear before speaking, "I wonder how Embry caught what Jared and Paul had? I mean, it's not like they hung out before."

"Yeah," He breathed, "It's a mystery."

Then it was a mystery that we'd just have to solve.

Xxx

The day came to an end quickly and I was back at my locker before I knew it. As expected the first day back to school was a tiring one. I was exhausted and aching in all places, I just wanted to crawl under the sheets into bed and sleep. I fiddled with my padlock to get the right combination and opened the door.

"Homework.. homework.. homework," I mumbled quietly to myself, trying to spark my memory on what subjects I had for homework tonight. It didn't take long for me to gather up all my books and place them in my bag. I grabbed my english novel and my physics and history text books. I tapped my fingernails on my locker door, and when I couldn't think of another book to bring home I closed the locker door and turned around.

"OOMPH," I grunted, slamming straight into somebody. My books slipped from my hands, and scattered on the floor around me. I stared down at the floor looking at the books, and groaned. Way to go Kim.

"I'm sorry," a deep husky voice rumbled, "Here let me pick them up." He bent down to gather up all my books.

"No need to be, I'm so clumsy sometimes," I blubbered, staring at the guy who was currently on all fours picking up my books. The boy stood up and raised his head, his eyes connecting with mine. The books from his hands fell and his pupils widened.

Something inside my stomach turned.

It was Jared.

**Dum, Dum, Dum! What will happen next? How will Kim react? How will Jared react to imprinting? Did you guys want to see Jared's or Kim's p.o.v next chapter?**

**Reviews are much appreciated! XD**


	3. Imprinted

**A/N; Happy 2011 to everyone, I hope this year for you is great! I'm so sorry that I'm so late with this update, I just came back from holidays and haven't had a chance at all to sit down and write. Thank you to all the reviewers, I was thrilled about the number of reviews I received on my last chapter! You guys keep me writing, and also a thank you to my wonderful sister, who takes her own time out to edit and make sure I don't stuff up the grammar too bad. :) So here you go - chapter 3, happy reading. **

**Jared p.o.v**

She was beautiful. That was all that was running through my head as our eyes connected. She was leaning against her locker, her long brown wavy hair resting gently on her shoulders. She took a small breath as her emerald green eyes pieced through mine, and in that minute I knew everything had change because, I, Jared Thail, had both stood there frozen, our eyes searching over one other before I broke the cold layer of silence, "Hi."

A small smiled crept up on her lips, "Hi." Her voice was soft and delicate but contained a hint of nervousness, her eyes traveled down to the floor where the books still remained. I hastily bent down to gather them up. She must think I'm such an idiot just standing and gawking at her. She took the books from my hands, "Thanks." She smiled and positioned the books so they were comfy for her to hold whilst standing. "I'm Kim by the way," she rocked her weight into another standing position.

"Hi Kim, I'm Jared," Not knowing an appropriate girl-who-is-my-soulmate-but-doesn't-know greeting, I just stuck my hand out waiting to receive a shake. She looked up at me as if I were crazy but willing clasp her hand in mine and shook it up and down. As soon as our hands met I felt a spark pass through my barrier of skin and enter my body, the sensation making my body shudder a little. Her softened eyes looked into mine and I knew she experienced the same thing. Neither of us moved, we just stood there studying each others faces, hand-in-hand. Standing there looking at her face, those piecing emerald eyes, her glossy plump lips resting against her russet coloured skim and here brown hair that shaped her face perfectly, I knew I could never go a day without touching, talking or seeing her. I was going to be with her every free minute I could get. An echoing beep from out of nowhere broke our quiet silence and she released her hand from mine to reach into the back of her jean pocket and pull out a phone, she flipped the screen open and read the message to herself. She looked disappointed, but quickly covered it up with a small smile that rounded the edges of her lips upwards.

"My brothers here to pick me up, I have to go," She turned and walked away, stopping half way down the hallway to turn back and face me, her eyes scanned me up and down and she bit her lip before turning back around and walking away. I was left standing by myself with a soft smile on my face in the deserted hallway, I had finally Imprinted and it was great.

Xxx

_Beep Beep Beep_, whoever the hell invented alarm clocks, was seriously looking for a beating, it felt like it was too early to wake up and I felt absolutely wretched. My arm fell out from under the bed sheets and lazily felt around on the bedside table for the annoying device invented to make sure no one ever over slept. I hit the snooze and sighed heavily, tucking my arm back under the covers and closing my eyelids again, trying to sneak in just a few more minuets of peaceful sleep.

"Jared! Sweetie, if you don't get up now, you'll be late to school... again!" I heard the interrupting shouts of my mother coming from downstairs. I groaned and buried my head deeper under the covers. It had just been my mum and I ever since I can remember. Dad got up and left when I was about 3 years old for his pregnant assistant and I've never had any contact with him since. That period of my life was hard. Mum was stuck with a 3 year old boy and no help what so ever, it was hard for her to make money and go to work because there was no one around to watch me and she didn't exactly have enough money to fork out for a baby sitter. Thats when she met Joe.

Joe lived next door and offered to help out by looking after me when he found mum outside on the footpath crying. Joe moved in three months later. He's a nice guy and I respect that he treats my mum well, so we get on just fine, but there's some moments when I just need to get out of the house and that's when patrol comes in handy. Mum knows about the pack, about werewolves, about the bloodsuckers, about everything. I really did try to keep from her as best as I could, and it wasn't my fault that she found out, well it was, but I mean I didn't do it on purpose. She was really shocked when she saw me turn into a giant wolf and run off into the forest and she couldn't look me in the eyes for days. Sam was not happy with me that week but he eventually got over it and mums been pretty understanding about the whole situation. Just outside my room footsteps creaked against the floorboards and her head popped around the corner.

"C'mon big fella' get your lazy ass out of bed," She laughed walking further into my room and gripped the bottom of my sheets, tearing them off the bed and walking out. I groaned again rolling over on and rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands.

Xxx

I rushed through the big green doors that enclosed the school and down the corridors. I was so late and I was so going to be in trouble. It was just my luck that the first class I had for the morning had to be the in the furthest classroom away. I rounded a corner and came up to the room that held my morning english period. The door was shut. Shit. I hastily knocked at the door and waiting suddenly releasing I had no books on me, they were in my locker, double shit. The door was opened and I was greeted by a small grey-haired lady standing at the entrance, she looked feisty. "You couldn't possibly be in my english class, because last time I checked my watch it said quarter to nine, meaning class started half and hour ago," her raspy tired voice complained.

"I'm sorry, I had some issues with my alarm clock this morning," The lie easily escaped my mouth.

She huffed contemplating my excuse. "Next time you won't be so lucky boy," She said, moving out of the door way letting me enter. I hastily move through and quickly scanned around for a spear seat, I smiled, there was one by the far left corner next to Kim. She had her head down stuffed in a book, looking like she was concentrating really hard on the book laid out in front of her on the desk. I pulled out the chair next to her and surprised her a little, as she jumped. She looked up to me and her breathing hitched, I plunked myself down in the seat and my whole face lit up with a ear-to-ear grin. I still couldn't believe I was so lucky to have imprinted on her.

"Morning Kim, did you sleep well last night?" I asked. Under the table I saw her quickly pinch her hand lightly as if she were thought she was to wake from a dream. When she realized that this was reality she smiled to herself.

"Mr Thail, I let you off for being late on this one occasion, but that does not excuse you to the rights of talking in class, please leave Miss Connerweller alone and face the front. The next time I catch you talking it will be a detention for the both of you!" She grunted shaking her head and returning to what she was speaking about before, although I had no idea what that was. I wanted to talk to Kim so badly, it was going to be torturous to just sit here next to her and not say anything. Some kid sitting in the next row from me dropped his book and papers when flying everywhere, which gave me an idea - I couldn't talk but the teacher didn't say anything about writing. I scribbled down some words on a scrap of paper and pushed it towards Kim. She grabbed the note and within a few seconds passed it back, I grinned looking down at the words written on the note.

Kim, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?

Definitely :)

**Please Review!**


End file.
